


You're like...

by Dudette_Mal



Series: Yoreki drabble-y shorties [5]
Category: Karneval
Genre: Dorks being cutie pies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yogi and Gareki confess their love in a roundabout way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're like...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelxinoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelxinoes/gifts).



> If anyone is wondering, these drabbles are mostly older. So, if I know the person they were written for has an account here, I'll add their names. (Though that isn't fool-prove, since I mostly upload them in the evenings.)

„You’re like“, Gareki and Yogi started at the exact same time and halted, looked and grinned slightly at each other.

“You first”, Yogi told him, laughing.

“Mhh, cheese on Pizza.”

“Huh?”

“Like pizza is a mess without cheese, everything would fall apart, like my life without you.”

“That’s… there is still the crust though Gareki.”

Gareki grinned slightly. “That’s like the body, it could exist without soul, but wouldn’t be pizza, you know? Now you.”

“The answer to all of my payers.”

“I’m not an angel though.”

Yogi shook his head. “But my personal miracle.”

Gareki looked down. “Am not…”


End file.
